1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a system for cutting multiple pieces from a metallic body by means of a plasma torch and, particularly, to the cutting of such pieces from a metallic body in a predetermined repeating pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A known plasma cutting system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,227, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this known system, a plasma torch is moved within a cutting zone of a metallic body and is extinguished during torch repositioning operations. The process of this incorporated patent has the drawback of rapid wear of the plasma torch electrodes.